voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Stormvale
Stormvale is a large chain of islands southwest of Rogash. The region is plagued by constant storms, leaving the islands almost entirely uninhabitable. The constant lack of sunlight has eliminated all plant life on the islands, and only certain Nightcrawlers are capable of surviving the harsh conditions. History Discovery Stormvale was discovered in 300 BE by Asav Dy'abel, a Zaescan explorer responsible for mapping most of southwest New Voldrania. When he entered the boundary of the region, he was greeted with by a particularly violent hurricane that had been raging in the area nonstop for about 3 months. While exploring the area, Asav decided to name the region "Stormvale," as it appeared to be the place where all storms seem to gather. It is unknown whether or not Asav managed to completely map the area, as he never returned home. His corpse was discovered on an island he named "The Eye" almost 400 years later during a Varren-Zaescan joint expedition. Re-Discovery Stormvale was a lost idea to Zaescans, as nobody returned to speak of it. However, in Y87, a joint voyage between Varrenholm and Zaescaes was sent to the area to see what it was that caused Asavs' disappearance. Even after almost 400 years, the area was still plagued with very violent storms, as the expeditions were immediately greeted by a powerful tropical storm. After some exploring, the expedition ships landed on an island towards the center of the chain, as it was the only island free of the storms. It was on this island that Asav's corpse was discovered, as well as his journal. Honoring Asav's memory, the region was officially added to the history books under all of the names Asav had given. Modern Times Since discovery, a great deal of events have occurred in the region. Due to the complete absence of human life, the area is popular for less-than-noble actions, such as smuggling and piracy. However, due to the weather conditions, very few dare to risk operating out of the area. On the brighter side, a large prison was constructed on the ocean floor by Varrenholm and Zaescaes. Between the location and the conditions, the chances of any prisoners escaping. Most recently, the region was host to a large battle between a collective Voldranian fleet, and the Nether Spirit Tethris. Geography Stormvale is considered to be the smallest continent in New Voldrania, with a physical makeup similar to that of the Eastern Islands. Like the Eastern Islands, Stormvale is comprised of small islands in a large cluster, but spreads over a considerably smaller area. Due to the regions constant storms it is impossible to accurately survey the region, but because of said storms it is believed that the islands are all largely flat wetlands or mushroom islands. It is estimated that there are around 200 islands in Stormvale, though an official count is impossible due to the constant storms. The most notable islands are: The Eye Easily one of the strangest places in New Voldrania, The Eye is a medium sized island located in what is considered the center of Stormvale. It is unknown why, but The Eye is the only island in Stormvale that still has plant life, because storms seem to be unable to pass over it. Witnesses have pointed out that clouds seem to part to the side when passing over the island, and clear skies sit almost permanently above the island. Egolfs Refuge The only island that is currently inhabited, Egolfs Refuge exists on the southwestern edge of Stormvale. The only structure on the island is a tower, which leads deep underground to a large Varren/Zaescan prison known as Tentel Down. Bohx Atoll A small chain of islands located just west of the center of the eye, Bohx Atoll is home to ruins of an unknown species. It is suspected that the ruins were once home to humans due to the design, but there has been no proof as most evidence of life has been washed away by the storms. Stral Reef A group of islands just west of the eye, Stral Reef contains extremely high nightcrawler populations, but there are many caves that are home to massive amounts of valuable metals and gemstones. Category:New Voldrania Category:Continents